MapleClan
MapleClan is a large-sized clan that lives in the heart of a maple tree forest, hence their name. There are also a couple of cherry blossom trees growing across the area, but they are not very big nor important. When the landscape isn't covered in a vivid red blanket, its usually dappled with a few pink spots here and there. The air usually smells sweet here, which can mess up the scent for new apprentices. Of course, their mentors are in charge of teaching them the scent differences. The territory was once inhabited by twolegs (explaining the existance of Fire Branch and the Nursery. If you read below, you'll know what those are), but they abandoned it and nature took back its place. Dens at the clan are made of gaps between rocks (Medicine cat's den, Leader's den), fallen logs (Apprentice den, Warriors den, Elders den), and an old, abandoned house. (Nursery) There are also tree main areas in the territory: *'Camp', which is surrounded by a dome of maple trees and bushes all huddled together *'The Entrance', which consists of a maple tree and a cherry blossom tree intertwining with eachother. Represents the unity of mentors and their apprentices. *'Fire Branch', which is a red bridge left over by the twolegs. It crosses a small stream in the southern outskirts of the territory. This clan's diet is based on mice, birds, frogs, rats, snakes, insects, squirrels, fish, moles and rabbits . This clan is owned by Wisteria and co-owned by Holly. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Echostar - Silver she-cat with lighter silver dappled markings and azure blue eyes with ice blue and violet flecks. (Holly) Deputy Mothbelly- Red tom with lighter classic tabby markings, white underbelly and deep brown eyes. (Wisteria) Medicine cat Loudwhisker- Long- haired muddy brown she-cat with pine green eyes. Apprentice: Nettlepaw (Wisteria) Warriors Runningspirit- Beige she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.'' Apprentice: Curlpaw'' (Wisteria) Talonbreeze - Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes. (Holly) Cloudseeker- Solid black tom with copper eyes. He is missing some fur on his back legs. (Wisteria) Woodstripe - Brown tom with a gray tint around his face and legs, dark brown tabby stripes, and ginger and white streaks randomly through her fur. His paws and muzzle are snowy white, and he has white rimmed, light brown eyes with golden flecks and gray around the pupil. Mate to Brightwillow. (Holly) Leaftail- Red tortoiseshell tom with light brown eyes. Brother to Mothbelly. Mate to Aurorafur. (Wisteria) Granitestorm- Blue grey tom with white dapples scattered across his pelt. His fur is white on his underbelly, neck, paws and tail tip. His shoulders are black along with his ears and face, which has a single white line running from the chin to the top of his head. He has dull yellow eyes. (Wisteria) Apprentices Dragonpaw - Bright reddish-orange bengal she-cat with darker colored markings, dark brown paws, and bright aqua eyes. (Holly) Earthpaw - Pale brown tom with brown tabby stripes and light red eyes. (Holly) Cavernpaw - Sharp, stubborn, and determined silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. (Holly) Curlpaw- White she-cat with black spots scattered across her fur and green eyes. She has a bobbed tail. Mentor: Runningspirit ''(Wisteria) Neetlepaw- Long- haired grey tabby tom with orange eyes. He has slightly folded ears and a short muzzle. ''Mentor: Loudwhisker ''(Wisteria) Queens Aurorafur- Lilac she-cat with cornflower blue eyes. (Wisteria) Brightwillow- White she-cat with yellow patches and silver eyes. (Holly) Kits '''Aurorafur's Kits:' Hollowkit - Brown tabby tom with a white chest and muzzle. Has a ginger nose and ears, with light blue eyes. (Wisteria) Flamekit - Long-haired bright orange and black tortoiseshell she-kit. Has leaf-green eyes with amber flecks. Sister to Emberkit. (Holly) Emberkit - Bright orange and black tortoiseshell tom with white paws and bright orange eyes. Brother to Flamekit. (Holly) Brightwillow's Kits: Owlkit - Extremely light grey she-kit with blue points and cyan blue eyes. (Wist) Lynxkit - Cream colored she-kit with beautiful marble markings, shimmering hazel eyes, and a brown tipped tail. (Holly) Moonkit - Silvery-grey she-kit with black markings and ice blue eyes. (Moonmist) Elders Tranquilgaze- Rusty orange tom with dark brown tabby markings. He has a white underbelly and a white muzzle. His eyes are olive green with a blue tint surrounding his pupils. (Wisteria) Former members 1st Generation Ripplestar- Light grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes. He was the clan's first leader. Brother to: Bramblerunner Died from drowning. Bramblerunner- White tom with light brown legs and hazel eyes. He was the clan's first Medicine Cat. Brother to: Ripplestar. Died from old age. Ebonystar- Glossy black she-cat with amber eyes. She was the clan's first deputy. Died from greencough. Rapidpaw- Ginger tom with grey eyes. Mysteriously dissapeared one day along with his mentor, Hopestem Hopestem- Calico she- cat with green eyes. Mysteriously dissapeared one day along with Rapidpaw. Minnowkit- Light brown she-kit with darker markings across her pelt and yellow eyes. Died from greencough. 2nd Generation Goldenstar- Yellow tom with brown spots scattered across his fur and dark green eyes. Died from an infected wound, which he refused to treat. Fadeshimmer- Pale blue she- cat with black dapples scattered across her fur and deep grey eyes. Died from being crushed by a falling tree while looking for herbs. Lightpaw- Long- haired cream tom with blue eyes. Brother to: Quillear. Died from being crushed by a falling tree in attemp to help Fadeshimmer. Mousekit- Grey tom with a white tail tip. Died from prematurity. Reedtail- Dark brown tom with green eyes. Father to: Tranquilgaze. Died from a seizure. Silentmist- Grey she- cat with a white chest and amber eyes. Mother to: Tranquilgaze. ''Died from old age. Applepaw- Tortoiseshell tom with light brown eyes. Died from being murdered by a stray dog. Quillear- Long- haired cream tom with blue eyes. ''Brother to: Lightpaw. Died from old age. 3rd Generation (Present) Shellkit- Beige she- kit with white tabby markings across her fur. Sister to: Runningspirit. ''Died from a heart attack Icepuddle- White she- cat with aquamarine eyes. ''Mother to: Curlpaw. Died from accidental poisoning. Faithfulgaze - Tortoiseshell and red she-cat with a silver marking on her chest and pale pink eyes. Mother to Juniperkit and Jasminekit. Lynched by the clan for being seen as a threat. Sparrowblaze - Black tom with a ginger belly, dark pink eyes, and a silver marking on his chest. Father to Juniperkit and Jasminekit, Lynched by the clan for being seen as a threat. Juniperkit - Red tabby she-cat with a black marking on her chest and pink eyes. Killed along with her parents. Jasminekit - Black she-cat with magenta eyes and a silver marking on her chest. Killed along with her parents. Cats outside the Clan: Asara - Crimson and white she-kit with bubblegum pink eyes. (Wist/Holly) Roleplaying: "Times are changing fast, there is no denying it. What was once a small group of rouge cats running away from danger turned into a strong family. In a couple of moons, this family established ranks for each other, and one day, happened to stumble into an unknown territory drenched in crimson red trees. Its sweet scents engulfed them with the feeling of safety and lured them deeper into the forest. The leader, Ripplestar, soon grew confused and meowed to his brother for guidance. 'I am certain that this beautiful territory is unhabited by our kind. But tell me why, oh brother?' Ripplestar asked slowly. His only sibling, Bramblerunner, pondered for an answer. 'I believe it is a message from StarClan. Even though the faint scent of twolegs still has not been washed away by the many rains, our dear ancestors have kept this forest hidden from other clans and have now given it to us... This place is full of benefits waiting to be discovered. As this family's Medicine Cat, I say that this we must accept the offer and use this land wisely.' He carefully replied. The cats all halted in a stop and quickly gathered around the duo to see what was happening. 'Then let it be as told... Dear ancestors, please listen to my words! We shall settle here, right where our beatened bodies stand! We promise to protect the territory as if we were born in it and will even give our lifes if necessary in order to keep it safe from danger!' Ripplestar yowled out to the dawn sky. His sparkling gaze contemplated the cats around him. Ebonyfur, their deputy, gave him an encouraging nod. 'StarClan has given us a signal. From now on, this family will be known as MapleClan. May this terr-" The elderly cat soon got interrupted by a small voice next to him. "May this territory be a blessing for many generations to come!"' '''Hollowkit proudly cried out like an apprentice who had just caught its first kill. "Mooom, tell him to stop interrupting Tranquilgaze's story!" Owlkit let out a loud groan at her mother, Brightwillow. Aurorafur looked at the queen next to her. "I'm sorry for my kit's behavior. He just gets so happy over the smallest things." Aurorafur apologized. Hollowkit ran up to her, giving her a playful nod on her side. "Don't worry about it, I always find it amazing when they get so excited about the Clan's founding story. Even though nobody here was born when it was created, we still take it as if we lived it second by second. Anyways, I believe that's enought for today!" Tranquilgaze got up from his crouched position and dipped his head as a goodbye just as he exited the nursery. "I wanna be like Ripplestar when I grow up!" Hollowkit purred. "Even though it means to take advice from your siblings?" The lilac she-cat asked and chuckled at his son's shocked face. "Wait, do I really have to do that!? Aww, no!" All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 17:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Hey, I want to be leader!" Flamekit squeaked indignantly. She jumped onto Hollowkit and playfully tackled him to the ground. "Me too! I'd be a way better leader than either of you!" her brother Emberkit mewed, batting at her ear. Lynxkit nudged Hollowkit's shoulder with her paw "I think you'd be a great leader." She purred sheepishly, ducking her head. She felt heat rise to her face, and hoped he didn't notice. At the edge of the forest, a tiny kit stood alone, watching the leaves drift down from the branches. Her fur was snowy white with crimson red patches, and her chest bore a strange black marking much similar to that of a celtic knot. "I...will never forgive them." she murmered. Unsheathing tiny sharp claws, she stabbed her paw into the earth and tore up clumps of grass. "Never..." Even a white rose has a black shadow 23:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- "See? Even Lynxkit agrees that I'd be a good leader." Hollowkit sweetly smiled at the cream she- kit as a thanks. "In fact, I'll be the greatest!" He announced with the same ego as before. "I could beat enemies as simple as this!" He yowled slightly and tried pushing Flamekit off him and towards Emberkit. "Ah, but aren't you forgetting somebody?" Aurorafur purred. The young kit stopped what he was doing to get a glimpse of his mother's face. "What is it?" He mewed. "You never mentioned anything about your siblings. If you are going to be a leader, you must not leave any cat behind, especially your brothers. What would the clan do if Ripplestar decided to not consult Bramblerunner in their discovery of the forest?" She told him. Hollowkit's fluffy ears quickly perked up. "I don't think none of us would be here, then..." His voice trailed off. "But that doesn't stop me from still thinking I'll be the best!" He contently squealed at his siblings, resuming their play- fighting. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 00:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ---- Echostar was worried. Worried about the kits she was expecting. Worried about the clan. Worried about those strange cats with the strange markings. What if there was more of them? ''What if it wasn't just a fluke? What if there are others out there? ''She shook her head to clear her thoughts and padded out of her den to the clearing. "Mothbelly, Talonbreeze, Leaftail." She called, beckoning to the cats with a flick of her tail. "If it isn't to much to ask, please take a patrol up to the northern border. We've had a few run-ins with the neighboring clan, and I ask that you please renew the border markings." With that, she turned and headed for her den, already lost in thought again. Even a white rose has a black shadow 23:59, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mothbelly quietly watched as his leader made her way to the gap in between the mossy rocks she called den. Something was off with Echostar, but what could it be? There was certanly a change in her. Her eyes swirled with distraught and her way of walking seemed gloomy. Not to mention that her tail flicked nervously. What if ''those cats threatened her? Oh wait... Thankfully, they were gone now, so it couldn't be that. Mothbelly turned around and joined the others at the camp's entrance. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" A male voice said next to him. Mothbelly lifted his face only to meet with his brother's warm gaze. "I've been doing good." He sneezed. The three cats walked north, leaving markings here and there. Everything was running as normal until one of them noticed little patches of dirt dug up in a strange manner. Leaftail bumped in with the 'Maybe it was a squirrel' excuse, but the holes were too big for a squirrel's tiny paws, and they weren't big enough to be a fox's either. Plus, they smelled like a cat. "What do you think it is, Talonbreeze?" Leafbreeze dared to speak up. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 02:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- Talonbreeze shrugged. "I don't know, but it looks like something was buried and unburied her. Similar to a squirrel, and yet..." He paused, then noticed a little mound of dirt lying untouched away from the others. He reached out with a paw and scooped out a pawful of dirt. There in the little hole lay what appeared to be a tiny glass orb. Talonbreeze gingerly picked it up with his paw and stared at it. "Hmm...I wonder what this could be?" He turned back to the others. "We'd better take this back to Echostar. Maybe she knows something about it?" It was not uncommon to find unusual trinkets in the area, as it had previously been inhabited by Twolegs, but there was something strange about the little mounds of dirt, and the strange little orb, that seemed to be a little...off. Even a white rose has a black shadow 00:38, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- "It looks like some kind of crystal. Please be careful, we don't want to accidentally break it." Mothbelly warned, his eyes darting around in the search for intruders or anything seeming out of place. "Hey! Echostar mentioned something about some run- ins coming into our territory. You don't think they were the ones that buried what we just found here, do you?" Leaftail asked with curiosity. A wild thought slowly blurred across the deputy's mind, accompained by a flashback about the rare cats that came to camp not long ago. They consisted of a tom, a she- cat and a pair of kits. Or were there more kits? Eh, probably not. "They got lynched by the clan..." Mothbelly muttered under his warm breath. "Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you." Leaftail meowed . "Oh, it's nothing. The leader could give us some answers about the object, so let's go." His brother ordered, flicking his tail as a sign to head back to camp. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 19:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Moonkit looked at her mother, Brightwillow with her pretty, dazzling, ice blue eyes and asked, "Mama, when I grow up should I be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Brightwillow nuzzled her kit with her pink nose and purred, "It's for you to find out and for StarClan to know." Moonkit's sleek tail whipped back and forth and then she turned around and padded off to play with her siblings. Lynxkit and Owlkit were playfighting with each other and Moonkit asked curiously, "Hey, can I play too?" Owlkit and Lynxkit answered, "Sorry, this game is only for two kits." Moonkit sighed sadly, "Oh, ok." Then she slowly padded away over to Hollowkit and asked, "Wanna play with me?" Hollowkit squealed, "Sure! Let's play warriors! I'm the leader and you are my loyal warrior!" Moonkit purred happily, "Ok, Hollowstar!" While they were playing Moonkit though, I like Hollowkit, he's really nice to me. When they done playing Moonkit went to wash herself and then vowed in her head, If Hollowkit becomes leader I will be his most loyal warrior ever, and I have decided I will be a warrior and serve my clan no matter what. Moonmist789 (talk) 19:17, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Asara wailed in distress. "Where is it? It was here just a little while ago!" She scrabbled through the dirt, searching for her little charm. Her mother had found them, strange little Twoleg spheres, and given one each to Asara and her siblings. She had kept all three, but now one had gone missing. "I buried it right-" Asara paused, noticing footprints of other cats, many of them, in the dirt. They looked fresh. She scowled. Someone had taken ''her ''charm, and it was most likely warriors of..."MapleClan." She said softly, narrowing her eyes. Lashing her tail in anger, she turned to head back to her den. "Nothing to do about it now." Talonbreeze and the others returned to camp, wandering into the center where several kits were playing. "Echostar?" He called. Echostar emerged from her den and swept over to them. "Yes?" She asked. He noticed that her voice seemed distant, like her mind was somewhere else. He held up the orb they'd found. "We found this slightly buried in the woods. Any idea what it could be." Echostar stared hard at the object for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, yes, I've seen that before, but I don't remember where..." She thought for a second, then held out her paw. "May I have it, please, so that I may observe it further? Talonbreeze dropped the orb into her paw before turning and heading for his den. Flamekit wandered out of the nursery with a yawn. She noticed Echostar at the center of camp, examining a small shiny object in her paws. She bounded over to her leader. "Hi, Echostar! What's that you have?" She purred, noticing the small little sphere in Echostar's paws. Echostar shrugged. "Don't know. The patrol found it in the woods. Strange, isn't it?" She murmured, more to herself than to Flamekit. "Better look into this..." With that, Echostar turned away and disappeared into her den. Flamekit stared after her, an idea sparking in her mind. She trotted over to Hollowkit. "Hey, Hollowkit! Did you see what Echostar has?" (BC, sorry Wist) Hollowkit shook his head. "No, what was it?" "It was this weird little orb thingy, and it was actually kinda pretty, but it's not something normally found in nature! Which makes it so mysterious, don't you think?" She mewed excitedly. "I say, you and I should go out into the woods and look for more!" (this will be where Hollowkit will meet Asara, I'm thinking.) Even a white rose has a black shadow 21:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans